Moongate: SG1 Rise of Apophis
by Palepixie
Summary: SG1SM Cross The time of Chaos is passed. The scouts have now grown up and started to live there life’s growing apart as they do. All the scouts have moved on, but one. Serena. Serena was considered the crybaby and wimp of the group. Till one day she
1. Solider

Title: Moongate: SG-1 – Rise of Apophis

Story by: Pynklyon

Copyright: Stargate is owned by SCIFI, and Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Summary: The time of Chaos is passed. The scouts have now grown up and started to live there life's; growing apart as they do. All the scouts have moved on, but one. Serena. Serena is still considered the crybaby and wimp of the group. Till one day she up and moves to America. Not only to move away, but to join the USAF. There is where our story begins.

**March 16th, 2005 - Night**

A soldier is running through the woods. Maneuvering through the trees at an accelerated pace. The soldier continued to run. It was as if there was someone after them. Every once in a while looking back; only to see that there was no one there. "There's got to be someone there." They sighed. **_Crack_**. The soldier stopped, and turned around. "What was that…?" As the soldier looked around they heard foot steps coming. Without looking the soldier began to run again. Run as if their life depended on it. The soldier didn't know who was behind them, just that who ever it had to be wasn't good. Getting close to the clearing the soldier made a decision. Who ever was behind them wouldn't get the satisfaction of know they were going to win. The soldier made a plan. After 5 minutes, the plan was set in motion. The trap was clean and brilliant. Just a few seconds longer… **_Crack_**.

The soldier ran to were the small pit was hidden. "I did it." Continuing to the hole the Soldier noticed that it was not just anyone in the hole, but there commanding officer. "**_Tsukino…_**" Shit, she was in trouble.

Author Note: This is the first in my Moongate Series. Please review. I hate flames, but hints and ideas I take. XD


	2. The Academy

Chapter 2: The Academy

Copyright: Stargate is owned by SCIFI, and Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi – I own nothing. Just some minor details here and there.

Summary: The time of Chaos is passed. The scouts have now grown up and started to live there life's; growing apart as they do. All the scouts have moved on, but one. Serena. Serena is still considered the crybaby and wimp of the group. Till one day she up and moves to America. Not only to move away, but to join the USAF. There is where our story begins.

**I would like to take this time to say thank you to the reader's that reviewed. **

**Nari the Halfling – thanks for the help. I know that it's bugging you that I wouldn't tell you where my story is going. Unfortunately, I'm still not going to tell you. Lol. **

**And also a thank you to, Black Rouge (Thank you for the review), Taiki (I will try and make it longer thanks for the review), and CokeAddiction (For being so enthused about my story.) You all rock. **

**Last Night - March 16th, 2005**

"**_Tsukino…_**" Shit, she was in trouble. Serena ran over to the hole that she created for her trap. She didn't really know what she was going to see, the only thing she knew was it wasn't good. When she got back to the hole, she saw the last person she wanted to see. Her superior officer, Colonel Caldwell and he didn't look pleased. "What am I doing in a hole, Tsukino?" Serena just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. "Tsukino? This would be the time to answer me." Serena kept trying to think of an answer. "Uh, sir I was making a trap, to uh…catch the enemy. I didn..." That looked like that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Don't just stand there, Tsukino. Get me out of here, NOW!!!" Serena grabbed on a rope that she had on her person. After she got the angry Colonel out of the hole, she knew that she would be scrubbing toilets for the next week…

**March 17th, 2005 – Morning (Serena's POV)**

Boy was I right. It was the next day and I had to get up bright and early. "Damn, trap. Damn, Caldwell...damn." I had been on my knees now for 2 hours cleaning the Men's Bathroom's. "Why can't I do the Woman's Bathroom's, the Men's are so damn messy…this is ridiculous. Really ridiculous."

After 2 ½ hours of working on the toilets, I headed back to my dorm to clean up and go to class. "Sometimes, I don't think that I get a break." After getting ready, I headed to my basic aviation course. Today was going to be a long day. I just knew it.

**March 17th, 2005 – Afternoon (Serena's POV)**

Finally, after my morning was over I was glad to be able to catch my breath. It was lunch time and I was starving. Some things never change. As I was heading to the cafeteria, I ran into my friend Jennifer. She was a cadet like I am. It was nice to have a friend here. It all was so different than what I was used to. "Serena, where are you going? We have a test in Advance Physics that we need to go too." Jennifer said. "I know that Jennifer. I need to get something to eat. I have eaten anything all day." Jennifer stopped and just looked at me. She gave me a look like I was crazy. "Are you serious? You are usually the first one to the café first thing in the morning. What are you saying 'you haven't eaten'?" I looked at her and just gave her a look. "No, Serena. You didn't get cleaning duty again, did you?" I couldn't help, but look sheepish. I mean it wasn't as if I was looking to get cleaning duty. I just did. "Well, fine. When you get some food in you; come and meet me back at our dorm. We have to study and I know how you are with your tests. I want you to pass this one with at least a 89." After that I just watched Jennifer turn around and walk back to our room.

**March 17th, 2005 – Afternoon – After Lunch (Serena's POV)**

After lunch I made my way back to the room. I didn't mean to take so long and I knew Jennifer was going to be pissed. As I was walking, I accidentally ran right into someone. "Fuck, watch where you are going." As I looked up at the person I hit, I felt all the blood rush from my face. I hadn't just hit anyone. I hit General Bauer. "Excuse me cadet. May I ask why you decided to use such colorful language in your superior's presents?" For the first time today, I didn't know what to say. I not only had General Bauer in front of me, but I also had Colonel Caldwell also. "I'm sorrrry...sir…I didn't mean to say..." I was toast. "Well…" Caldwell looked at the General and said "Tsukino, sir." "Tsukino, I want you to start watching where you are walking. The next time you could really hurt someone with your stupidity. Is that understood cadet?" I just looked up at him sheepishly and said "Yes, sir." After that the General dismissed me. I just walked back to my dorm. I couldn't believe my luck. I had pissed off not just one superior officer, but two. This sucks.

**March 17th, 2005 – Late Afternoon – Dorm Room **

After Serena got back to the dorm, she had heard a ear full. Jennifer was so mad at her. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS? You're late. We have a test and you decided to play around. If you weren't going to be committed to your work, why did…" Serena just turned and looked at her. "I accidentally ran into General Bauer in the hall, well actually her ran into me and said that it was my fault. I wasn't trying to be late, Jennifer. It just happened." Jennifer just sighed. "Fine, I will let you get away with it this time, but next time be careful and watch where you are going." Serena just gave a smile and sat down with her books and started to study for her physics test tomorrow.

**Author Note:** I'm starting to make the chapters a little longer. I'm really easing into this story and I want to do the best I can. I don't know how fast I will be able to update. I'm working on that right now. I do know that I will try and get it up to my readers as fast as possible. For now I'm going to leave you with a poll sort of.

I would like to know what you want to see in this story:

Romance - (with another character/oc, if you have ideas on who I should do this with, please review)

Adventure/Action (lots of enemies and fighting. Or half and half, fighting and love.)

Cut the shit and just have the story go as it is.

Other…misc. I would like other options to help me along. If you want to see certain characters in the story please tell me. **I'm not going to have Serena be with Darien. Darien is not going to be in love with her.**


	3. Training and Nightmares

**Chapter 3: SG Training and Nightmares**

**Copyright:** Stargate is owned by SCIFI, and Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi – I own nothing. Just some minor details here and there.

**Author's Note:**

I'm not good at flash backs. Sorry. There is a little background info at the bottom for you. Please R & R if you want.

Thank You to CokeAddiction, Taiki, and Krysti-Chan for reviewing the last chapter. Also, thank you to everyone that reviewed afterward. I'm not a review hoe so I won't hound you.

**

* * *

****March 18****th****, 2005 – Late Afternoon – Training Class, Meeting Colonel O'Neill**

"Alright everybody line up. I am going to tell you what were doing today, but first your names?" O'Neill just looked at all there faces. They were young, too young to be doing what they were going to be doing. O'Neill walked up to the first cadet, "What is your name cadet?" The first cadet spoke up with out hesitating and said, "Cadet William Johnson, sir." With a nod, Colonel O'Neill continued down the line. He didn't stop calling out names till he got to the last cadet. "Tsukino" When he reaches her, he couldn't believe his eyes. She looked like she was only 16 year old. "You're Cadet Tsukino?" Serena just looked at him and said "Yes, sir." Shaking his head he went back in front of the Cadet's and started the training.

"First lesson Team work, it's the one thing you need to get along with the people you will be assigned too. The US government wants more soldiers fighting to protect earth. As a soldier on the front line you will be joining a team. Your team is your family, and as a family you need to get a long and work as one. I'm not trying to say that you have to always agree with one another, but you will have to work together. So you might as well agree." O'Neill looked at the cadets and made sure that they were listening.

"Any questions?" No one said a word. It's was just the way the Colonel liked it. "Next will be your actual training. I know that they gave you simulations at the academy; this will not be like your simulations. You will actually be on the field. Working and doing your best to protect the planet. I know that none of you have ever been in a situation where you had to save the world. So, this is going to be an experience."

After he said this Serena started to fidget a little. Nobody know's about her life as a sailor soldier. No one knows how many times she's saved the world. This was going to be difficult. Serena stood still as the Colonel continued with today's lesson.

**Later that day**

Serena headed to her room. The training had been harder than she realized. It was nothing like the sailor training that she did in the past. She actually used muscles that she never thought she used before. After leaving her room, Serena decided that she needed a shower and headed for the women's wash. When she was finished she thought that she might as well start on her studying. She knew how her roommate was about getting her work done and a lecture was the last thing she needed.

After about an hour of studying Serena had gotten hungry. She knew at this point that she forgot to eat lunch do to getting back from training late.

After leaving the mess, Serena was tired and wanted to get to sleep early. She had a long day of training tomorrow and she needed her rest.

**Later that night**

Serena was tossing and turning in her bed, the nightmare she was having was a bad one. It was from 5 years ago. It was night that she would never forget. The night her parents died.

**Flash Back**

_Running as fast as she could she head to the other side of the park, she figured that the other monsters would be there, and they had to be stopped. She knew that it was a race against the clock. She couldn't let the people she loved die. They were her family, and she didn't know what she would do with out them. Getting to the fight that was heading to its peak, Sailor Moon raced into action. Seeing that Mars and Jupiter had three of the monsters on one side of the park she checked to see where Venus and Mercury were. Finding them to the left she headed through the fighting groups and went to find her family._

_Almost to the middle of the park, she was stopped by the sight before her, Darien standing with his sword to her father's chest. She couldn't believe her eyes._

_"Darien, what are you doing?" Sailor Moon asked. She didn't know how to handle this. "Well, well, well. ..Sailor Moon. I should have known that you would come and try and save the innocence. It's not in you character to leave people behind." Sailor Moon couldn't believe that this was happening. "Let them go Darien, they haven't done anything to you. They're…" Sailor Moon wasn't able to finish what she was going to say, before Darien claimed the life of her father._

"_Noooooooo…" Sailor Moon ran to try and get her mother and her brother free. "Stop, or else I will kill them both." She stopped and had to watch as her mother and brother were sobbing hysterically. She knew that this was really happening, her father was dead. "You think you can stop me. Foolish Sailor Moon. You can't stop Chaos." Sailor Moon couldn't help it anymore. She took out her wand and muttered her strongest power. "Moon Destruction POWER." As she sent the power toward Darien, he was ready for her. Deflecting her advance, Darien used his sword and killed her mother and brother. "See Sailor Moon, you don't have the power to stop me." _

_Meanwhile, the rest of the Sailor Scouts were heading toward their fearless leader. When they got there they saw the blood bath that awaited them. Shock most of all to see that Darien was the one behind the deaths, the Scouts positioned themselves. Sailor Moon wasn't going to fight this battle alone. What they didn't know what that Darien had already seen them and was prepared._

_"You think you will be able to stop me. Think again little girls." Darien started to summon the most powerful attack that he could think of. Realizing he was doing, the girls position themselves around Darien. They looked at Serena and saw the hatred in her eyes. She nodded once and with out hesitating she shouted, "MOON COSMIC EVOLUTION" and a strong white power shot down from the sky and right into Sailor Moon. The other Scouts followed their leader and shouted they're respected planets. Before Darien was able to collect enough power the scouts focused all the power they called forth and used it to banish Darien and the entity known as Chaos, in to the vast universe never to be seen again._

**End Flash Back **

Serena was awoken by her roommate, as she started to scream her family's names. "SERENA, Serena..wake up, wake up." When she wasn't about to wake up, Jennifer dumped water right on her. "AHH…why did you do that?" Jennifer looked at her and said "You were screaming and if I hadn't the General would have come in and wondered what the hell was going on. "Sorry" Serena said. "What was it that was so bad; you had to scream bloody murder in the middle of the night?" Serena just looked back and shrugged. She wasn't about to tell anyone, especially her roommate about her nightmare. And with that Jennifer headed back to her side of the room and went back to bed. Serena wasn't able to get back to sleep. She was hoping that tomorrow would come faster, and that she could forget the horror she revisited in her dream.

**

* * *

****Background Information:**

Serena was born in the United States, outside Palo Alto, California.

Her father Ken Tsukino a young Japanese doctor, started to teach at the same college that he got his doctorate in anthropology.

Shortly after her father started to work there, he meets her mother Irene Shepherd (no relation to John Shepherd of Atlantis) and after 2 years of dating the couple wed, less than a year later little Serenity Nicolette Tsukino.

Now because Serena was born in the US, she is a legal us citizen. It means that she can sign up with the us military and serve the country.

Her mom is American and her dad is Japanese.

Also, Serena is 22.


	4. Assignment

Chapter 4: Assignment – A Day with SG-1

Copyright: Stargate is owned by SCIFI, and Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi – I own nothing. Just some minor details here and there.

A Big Thank you to: Krysti-Chan, beth200000, Sailor-Silver-Rose, and night-star-93 for reviewing the last chapter. Also, a big thank you to everyone that reads my story. I appreciate it.

**

* * *

**

**March 22****th****, 2005 – Serena's PoV**

It had been a week since her nightmare and Serena was just doing as she normally did on Tuesday homework and 2 hours of basic training. Today she was going to be given her first assignment with the USAF. She was excited. Since she didn't know what she was going to do, she really didn't know how to prepare herself. All she knew was that she was going to train with a group of 4 in a facility in Colorado Springs for a month.

* * *

**SGC – Cheyenne Mountain**

SG-1 was heading to the briefing room to have meeting with General Hammond. They knew that the General had some news for them and they all tried to get there as soon as possible, well almost everyone. "Has anyone send Colonel O'Neill?" General Hammond was at his wits end. "Sir, the Colonel said that he was on his..." Before the Major finished her sentence, O'Neill was there. "I'm here, what did I miss?" All the General did was give out a sigh. "You didn't miss anything Colonel, we were just getting started." With that all of SG-1 took there respective seats around the table.

"As of tomorrow, you will be training a cadet from the academy." SG-1 was in shock, not only would they get a temporary new member, but they would be training a cadet. "I know this is coming to a shock, but in order for the USAF to have more capable people here" the General nodded at the gate, "we need more soldiers trained. And what better way then to have our top team and civilians train and teach." The Colonel didn't know what to say. "Sir, with all due respect, with all the trouble and danger we get into wouldn't you think it would be better to have the cadet train with a less dangerous team?" The General just looked at Carter with a smile. "I know you think that it's going to be a hassle on yours and our part, but the president thinks that doing it this way with teach the cadet how to handle anything we might throw at them." Looking around the table no one said anything for a short while. Dr. Jackson looked up at the General and asked with a mild curiosity, "When is this cadet coming?" General stood up and gave Colonel O'Neill the cadet's file and said "She will be coming tomorrow at 0900." With that the General headed to his office to have a phone conference with the big man himself. SG-1 for a better word looked glum.

**

* * *

**

**Back at the Academy**

It was 1300 hours and Serena was heading to her commanding officer's office. Serena was getting told what her assignment was and she was a little worse for wear. 5 minutes later, Serena softly knocked on the office that belonged to Colonel Caldwell. After hearing a loud "Come In" Serena entered his office. "Please cadet, have a seat." With that Serena sat down in one of the chairs in front of the Colonel's desk. "As you know cadet, today you are getting assigned to a team of four. With this team you are going to learn advanced and basic field training. As of 0900, tomorrow you are going to be starting a very rigorous training schedule, is that understood?" Serena looked at him and stated clearly, "Yes, sir." With a nod the Colonel continued.

After an hour the Colonel was coming to an end with the assignment details. Serena knew that the basic and advanced training was going to be hard. There was a lot of fighting and air born skills that she was going to be learning. She knew that it was going to be the mental stuff that she was going to struggle with. "Cadet, once you get there you are going to asked to sign a confidentiality agreement. This agreement states that anything that happens in the Cheyenne Mountain base, stays in the Cheyenne Mountain base, do you understand?" Serena nodded her head and with a 'Yes, sir' the Colonel finished their meeting and sent her back to her room.

Once Serena got back to her room, she started to pack. The Colonel said that since she was going to be gone for a month; if not longer she would need all her belongings. If she could hack it, she would get a spot on one of the teams. The only thing that was bugging Serena was that she didn't know what kind of Military training they could be doing in a mountain in Colorado. But in tell she got there she would put up with it and get everything she owned together. She had a ride tonight that was sure to be interesting.

* * *

**Author Note:** Well, here she goes. She will be training with SG-1 on her first assignment as a Senior Cadet with the USAF. Yes, I know that I didn't say she was Senior, but at her age I thought it was an easy one to figure out. From what I read, you do four years at the Air Force Academy. Serena is getting ready to graduate soon, lets all goes well with the SGC. 


	5. Tripping the Line

Chapter 5: Tripping the line: We call it a Stargate

Copyright: Stargate is owned by SCIFI, and Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi – I own nothing. Just some minor details here and there.

A Big Thank you to: Krysti-Chan, Taiki, JoWashington, and arlene444 for reviewing the last chapter. Also, a big thank you to everyone that reads my story. I appreciate it.

Ps: I'm going to be introducing a character in this story, that's going to be in my other Stargate fic. (Below)

**(Stargate Atlantis/Sailor Moon-OC:** Dr. Sunshine Evans is 22, has 4 doctrines, 1 bachelor's degree, and has saved the world as Sailor Sun, too many times to count. What happens when she joins the expedition on Atlantis? RononOC)

**

* * *

****Cheyenne Mountain Complex – 0900: Day 1**

Arriving at Cheyenne mountain complex was a blessing to Serena. She had been in the military vehicle for a little over 3 ½ hours and she was getting hungry. Apparently, the Major driving the vehicle didn't get hungry first thing in the morning. So, after the vehicle stopped inside the mountain Serena headed to the check in. This was going to be interesting to say the least, her first day at NORAD. She was excited.

**

* * *

Inside The Mountain**

After check in Serena was escorted down the hallway to an elevator that would take her to the conference room. It would be there where she would meet the team she was working with. After a 5 minute walk, she finally arrived at the conference room; the SF that escorted her to the room backed off and stood at the bottom the stairs. Serena walked up the stairs and was greeted by General Hammond, alone. Apparently SG-1 wouldn't be at the first meeting. Doing as her training suggest, Serena stood at attention, with her hand straight out on her forehead. "Senior Cadet Tsukino, reporting for duty, Sir!" with a short glance General Hammond had her at ease, and sitting at the table. "Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain cadet. First thing were going to do is have you sign this confidentiality agreement, did Colonel Caldwell explain this to you?" with a short nod and a 'Yes, sir.' Serena was handed a pen. After reading over the agreement and signing, it was given back to the General, and the explanation began.

**

* * *

We Call it a Stargate**

"We call it a Stargate. A devise that is capable of sending people and objects hundreds of thousands of light-years via an interstellar conduit called a wormhole. What you will be doing is joining a team that uses the gate to travel to other world, to find new technologies, and other enhancements that could benefit our society." With that said, the General looked at the young cadet to see her reaction. She didn't say anything for the longest time. Serena was having an internal battle with herself about this. She didn't know if this was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. She just knew that if they came across a world of people who knew her, she would be screwed. "Cadet, did you understand what I just said?" Serena looked at the General, and said "Yes, sir I do. Intergalactic wormhole, other worlds…got it." With a nod the General headed over to the com and requested that SG-1 head to the conference room. And with that hey both sat at the table and waited.

**

* * *

Daniel's Office-In Hiding**

Colonel Jack O'Neill was in Daniel's office hiding. He didn't like the idea of having a cadet join his team. He was a military man that didn't want to look after a child while off world. He really couldn't believe that the General ok'd having this girl, this cadet join his team. "Stop brooding Jack, it's going to be okay. We've handled worst." Jack just gave Daniel a small glare and went back to his brooding. Within seconds SG-1 was asked to go to the conference room. With a sigh, Jack got up and followed Daniel out of his office and started to head to the conference room. Before reaching the room, Daniel and Jack ran into Teal'c and Major Carter. "So, is anyone ready to meet the new addition to the team?" Carter asked the other three. Still brooding jack said nothing. "I am indeed ready to meet the new member to our team." Teal'c being the only member of the team to respond to Carter.

**

* * *

Conference Room**

When SG-1 got to the conference room they saw General Hammond talking to the young cadet that would be joining SG-1. From what they noticed, she was 5'4" and petite. "Awe, SG-1 so glad that you could make it. Please everyone take a seat so we can get started." With that everyone took a seat and looked over at the new addition. No one really saying anything except Jack. "Tsukino, you're the new member of my team!" Serena replied with a 'Yes, sir'. Jack wasn't having this. "Sir, could I talk to you a moment in private?" General Hammond gave a soft nod, and told the rest of the team to get to know each other.

**

* * *

General Hammond's Office**

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think this girl has what it takes to be apart of a SG team. She was in my training class and in Caldwell's training class. Sir, she was the reason Caldwell was injured. She had him in a hole for cryin' out loud." The General knew that the Colonel was going to have a problem, but this wasn't his decision. "I understand where you're coming from Colonel, but unfortunately the president and the joint chiefs want this girl as a part of SG-1. And there is nothing you and I can do about it. If it comes down to if she can do the job or not and she can't hack it, then she will be removed to another team, is that understood?" With a swift nod Jack went back to the briefing room and listen to what everyone was talking about.

**

* * *

Mission Status - NOON**

After the briefing SG-1 along with their newest member were that there first mission as a team, would be here at the base. "Earlier that day a Tok'ra archeologist by the name of Anise, asked permission to come through. She has some devices that give the wearer greatly increased strength and speed. I want you all to go and take a look, see if you can help her." With that the team headed down to Daniel's office where Anise was taken only a short while ago. "General, it is a pleasure to meet you, and your team." The General shook the tok'ras hand and replied "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Anise, would you kindly explain to SG-1 here about the devices that you've brought." With that Anise opened the case that she brought with her and showed them to SG-1.

"These armbands were recently discovered among some ancient ruins on a remote planet." States Anise. "I don't recognize the symbols. May I…?" Daniel says as Anise passes the armbands to him. "The language belongs to a race called the Atoneeks. Their existence and demise predates the Goa'uld." As Daniel looks at the armbands, Carter notices something, "Atoneeks, I think Jolinar knew about these. They're supposed to give the wearer incredible speed and strength right?" With a nod, Anise says "You are correct, major many thought it was just a myth. Still, the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra have both sought these devices for some time." Daniel with a short reply, "Well obviously not a myth." Serena so far hasn't said a thing, she knew what these were. She was one of the lunarian's that hid the armbands. Centuries ago, but that was another life. She didn't know that people or Tok'ra would be looking for them. She knew that this was going to end badly. "Then you can understand why the Tok'ra we're very excited when we found the devises, Dr. Jackson." Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You found them?" Anise smiled, "Ancient cultures are my area of expertise Dr. Jackson." Daniel smiled, "Mine too."

With that Anise continued, "We hoped the devices would provide out operatives with a great new physical advantage in the fight against the Goa'uld, but unfortunately these devises don't work on us. Our top scientific minds have researched the technology at length. To the best of our knowledge the devices should work, however something causes them to reject the Tok'ra physiology." Teal'c responded for the first time, "Your Symbiote." Anise smiled, "That is what our scientists were thinking as well." Carter replied, "I still have my protein marker, from when I was a host to Jolinar. Won't that be a problem?" "Hopefully that will have no effect. Major Carter. In fact, according to the inscriptions they should greatly increase all of your natural abilities." "That is kind of cool Carter, incredible speed and strength. Sounds kind of sweet." Jack replied.

"I was hoping that with the interests of the Tok'ra, Human alliance, I expected you would cooperate." General Hammond didn't like the idea of having four of his people become test subjects for the Tok'ra; in fact he didn't like the idea of having anyone become test subjects for the Tok'ra. "Couldn't we take some time to learn a little more about these things? Perhaps Major CARTER and Dr JACKSON…" "Unfortunately, General I had hoped that we would do human trial experiments immediately." Anise replied. "I don't get it, what's the rush? We said that we would help, but we want a little bit of comfort knowing that nothing will go wrong before we commit to it." Anise didn't like that response. "If you are not willing to trust us and participate, I will find human subjects on another planet." But, before Anise could get all the armbands back in the boss, her Symbiote Freya stepped in, "Colonel, please forgive the scientist in ANISE. She has worked very hard for this. I assure you that every safety precaution will be taken."

Serena was taken back, she only heard about the Tok'ra and Gou'ld she didn't know that they would actually sound like. Truthfully, it kind freaked her out. Not that she hasn't dealt with things far more extreme, but this was different. She had never even heard of this race before, it wasn't until she joined the USAF and was put in the SGC Training program were they taught the cadets about the different races they came across.

**

* * *

Exercise Room - 1300**

All of SG-1 including their new member we're sitting on one of the benches in the exercise room. Anise went and put biosensors on everyone, "This is a Tok'ra biosensor. It will monitor every aspect of your physiological condition. It will transmit readings to this device where they will be recorded for the duration of the experiment. Okay, is everyone ready?" Nodding, all of SG-1 including their new member where armed with one of the armbands, which lit up as soon as they put them on. "What does that mean?" Jack asked as the armband lit up. "That means the armband is working correctly. Colonel." Anise replied. After a few minutes, no body could feel the effects of the device. "It may take time for the device to adjust to your body. We believe it was designed this way to gradually give you the chance to adapt to your new abilities. In the mean time feel free to move around and interact with your environment as you normally would. The biosensor will transmit readings over a significant distance."

**

* * *

Changes**

Slowly, but surely everyone started to feel the effects of the devices. Colonel O'Neill knocked Teal'c out cold. Carter was able to do tests in the dark, showing that no matter what the circumstances, it didn't affect her. And Daniel was able to speed read, finding out that 'With Great Power, Come Great Responsibility'. Serena was able to do all the things that the others were able to do, but she didn't voice it. She knew that it would work, but she knew why the Atoneeks were extinct because of it. If she voiced her opinion of the matter, it would have look suspicious.

After they all started to feel the armbands working, SG-1 walked down to the infirmary. Doctor Frasier and Anise wanted to take a look at them to make sure everything was working appropriately. "I believe all the armbands have now reached their maximum potential." Anise stated taking a look at her personal computer, which was recording all the progress of the devices.

Doctor Frasier was the only one to have a problem with it, "Anise, can I see you a moment?" And with that Anise walked over to the side with the doctor. "They all have significantly raised body temperatures." Anise answered, "But, they are in no danger Doctor. I assure you." Doctor Frasier didn't like that response, "I disagree, their symptoms are indicative of the presence of a virus." Anise didn't show any concern when she said, "You are correct. My biodata indicates that the armbands released a virus into their systems." General Hammond didn't like the sound of that, and neither did Serena. "It must be how the technology accesses the human physiology. It took a different amount of time in each individual because of each subject's unique reaction to the virus."

Doctor Frasier was out raged, "That's all speculation! Major Carter's blood work showed a dangerous amount of adrenaline in her system." "I object to the interference in my experiment." Replied Anise. "I object to being kept in the dark about the condition of people whose health I am responsible for!" The only reply from the Tok'ra was one that showed that she didn't know what she was doing. "Are you suggesting I would risk their health?" Not knowing what to do, General Hammond suggested they stop the experiment. But, that didn't seem to stop the Tok'ra. "GENERAL" But, the General wouldn't hear it. "No I'm sorry. If there's one thing I've learned in my time here is that there's nothing wrong with a little prudence when dealing with alien devices."

**

* * *

Telling the troops**

General Hammond was having a hard time trying to get SG-1 to comply with him. He tried to explain that the devices were like a drug in their system, but no one would listen to him. "Based on Doctor Frasier's recommendations I've decided to stop the experiment temporarily. We'd like to get a better read on exactly what these things are doing to you." Serena should have agreed with the General, but she didn't want to. This device was messing with her head, and she liked it. It gave her strength with out being Sailor Moon. It was a feeling that she loved and she didn't want to give it up. No matter what anyone said, she looked over at the Colonel to see if he was going to fight the General on this. She hoped that they would see if their way and not stop the experiment. But so far it looked like they weren't going to win this. "I think the armbands may be having a narcotic like effect. Wearing them may become addictive; it's just one of the things I would like to rule out." General Hammond gave a sigh, "Please, take the armbands off." The Colonel fought him on it, but was given a look that clearly stated, 'Don't mess with me on this.' So, instead of getting introuble with the General, SG-1 tried to take off the armbands. After a few attempts, they were unsuccessful.

**

* * *

Fighting the Man - 1420**

With the other members of SG-1 occupying their time with other projects. Colonel O'Neill was trying to get General Hammond to let them go on a mission and see what the armbands could do. Unfortunately, the General wasn't having it. He expressed his concern for the armbands and told the Colonel that it was a no go. O'Neill was mad. The whole reason they were using these bands was to see what they could do. They were just wasting time, when they could be out there kicking some Goa'uld ass.

**

* * *

Cravings and such**

After the incident in the hallway with Siler, all of SG-1, no including Teal'c we're in stuck in the VIP room. "This is ridiculous, it was an accident." Exclaimed O'Neill. "Siler has a broken arm and a concussion." Daniel corrected. "Well all I know is that I'm gonna starve to death. I don't know about you guys but I am having some serious protein cravings." With that Serena and the gang were off to a local hangout called O'Malley's. They had the best steak in town.

Twenty minutes, a bar fight, and a call to General and SG-1 were on their way back to the SGC.

**

* * *

Lashing of the Tongue – NOON: Day 2**

General Hammond entered the briefing room, and looked at the four. This was Cadet Tsukino's second day here and there were already problems with SG-1. He was expecting to have the cadet see the inter workings of SG Teams, not get caught up in the high jinks of the Tok'ra. So far the young cadet was taking everything in stride. "What am I supposed to do with you people?" He just looked at them for a second before continuing, "Can you explain to me why several witnesses put you people at a restaurant in town last night, the report I received says there was a brawl!" He listened while Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter tried to explain everything to them and with Daniel adding little comments here and there, but he wasn't listening.

Instead he decided to find out the opinion of the team, "Miss Tsukino, what do you think is going on?" Serena was put on the spot; she didn't really know how to reply to him, "Umm…it seems that the armbands are having an effect on our ability to make rational choices. Like, the fact that we were defying orders didn't even occur to us until we were actually defying. We had no control."

**

* * *

Mission Impossible**

Anise made her entrance with new from the council, "I reported the progress of the experiment and they have made a suggestion. The high council would like to forward the idea of putting SG1's new skills into practical use." With that said, Jack, Carter, Daniel, and Serena were excited about getting the opportunity to use the armbands in combat. Serena had more experience then she let on but that didn't stop her wanting to fight some Goa'uld for the first time. And the joy was present on her face as well as Colonel O'Neill's. "What are they suggesting?" Asked General Hammond. "We have just received new information regarding a new class of battleship that Apophis is building." The General looked skeptical. "Just received?"

Anise gave a look, "Our internal attempt at sabotage has already failed. However based on our intelligence a special covert team could…" General Hammond interrupts her, "You've known all along." Anise gives a face that clearly shows that she's innocent, "Excuse me?" "This was the point wasn't it?" Anise letting the anger get in the way, lead to Freya taking over, "General I assure you… I realize how this must look, however in the interests of the Tok'ra- Earth alliance…" General Hammond started to go red in the face, "Don't give me that load of bunk! Right now I don't think the Tok'ra have my people's best interests in mind."

"Take them back to the lock up. For what it's worth, I'm ordering you to cooperate." And with that SG-1 was escorted back to the VIP room.

**

* * *

Mission Possible**

When SG-1 got to the VIP room, they immediately went for the computer; Serena stood to the side and watched. Looking at an impressive model of a ship, they start to develop a plan, "The gate will be heavily guarded but we should be able to handle them. Wormhole physics dictate that you exit at the same velocity that you enter." Carter states. Daniel says, "They will never know what hit them, then?" "Exactly, the facility however will be more of a challenge." "Can't we just zip in, plant C4 and zip out?" Jack putting his input in. "Won't do it sir. The power core of the ship is completely sealed in Trinium. That's what we have to take out…Now hang on. The power core is linked directly to some kind of liquid cooling system that's based in the facility. These pipes here lead into it." With that she shows then the diagram of the ships cooling system. "So we zip in, blow the pipes and zip out?" Carter looks at him and shakes her head, "The core will overheat and explode. The only problem is there are force shields protecting this restricted area." Serena had an idea, "So, from what they told us at the academy, Goa'uld force shields operate on a frequency oscillation principle. If we were moving fast enough theoretically we should be able to see the oscillation interval and run right through." Carter smiled, "Exactly." O'Neill gives a grin, "We're going to need snacks."

With the plan in place, we see the technicians at their posts in the room. SG1 zoom in and knock the unaware technicians unconscious with a drug. Carter works at a console incredible fast to lock the room off and dial up the address. As the gate dials and opens up, SG-1 including Serena, head through passing Teal'c on the way.

After getting passed the guards at the gate they make there way up to the ship. When they get there they spilt into teams, Serena goes with Daniel, and Carter with O'Neill. Running after Daniel was like running to school when she was younger, she always seem to be late. Serena kept trying to reach Daniel, but seems to lose him. She ran down another hallway and ran right smack into 6 Jaffa. Using her Military and Sailor training Serena took out the Jaffa and went try and find Daniel.

Serena kept looking but unfortunately wasn't able to find Daniel, after about ten minutes she ran into Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, they filled her in on what happened with Daniel. She was grateful that Daniel was out of the complex and with Teal'c. Serena then followed the Colonel and Major and went with them to finish the mission.

All the C4 was planted in the right spots throughout the ship, and when the alarm went off, the three soldiers booked it out of there. Both O'Neill and Serena run through the shield and where able to make it, but when Carter hit the shield she flew back and hit the ground, her armband had fallen off and she's passed out. O'Neill runs for the shield and tries to get through, but falls back and passes out. Serena is left standing, and being the only one awake. She realizes that she is their only hope for getting off this ship alive, so she does the one thing she didn't want to do again, she calls for the strength and power of the moon to help her get O'Neill and Carter outside safely. Since the war with Chaos, Serena has been able to use her powers without transforming, and she knew that even with the armband that this was their last chance.

After she used some power to get them out she was able to drag them far enough away from the ship before her armband came off and the power of the moon disappeared. And like clock work, Apophis's ship blows up and all of SG-1 were able to get out alive.

**

* * *

After the madness**

After getting back to the SGC, General Hammond checks to make sure that all of SG-1 are intact and good. "Colonel, are you all ok?" "Think so!" Daniel replies. "Will be." Carter announces. "I am very well General Hammond" Replies Teal'c being the only member of the team to be okay and not out of breath. With that Hammond sends SG-1 to the infirmary to get checked out. "General, sir…about the obviously impending court martial sir…" General Hammond chuckles, "You were all under the influence of an alien technology Colonel. That's a pretty solid defense."

**

* * *

Author Note:** Yes, I did use some of the transcript in order to remember what happened during the episode upgrades. Not all the chapters, will have event that happened with the series, I will come up with other missions down the line. But for right now, just to get a general idea of what's happened after season three, where Serena enters I'm going to use a few of the episodes from the beginning of the season. Please know that I wrote this while at work and it took me 6 hours to complete. 

Special thanks goes to Stargate fan dot com. This is the place I got the transcript to go by.


End file.
